


Kagome's Sleepless Night

by Doctor_Caparty



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Concerts, F/M, punk!kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Caparty/pseuds/Doctor_Caparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome stays out too late and has to go Shard hunting the next day, she is not in the mood to deal with Inuyasha.</p><p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagome's Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mitch for reading this over before I posted it to make sure it wasn't ridiculous, and piss poor, it is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters the only thing I own is the story idea

Kagome was exhausted when she finally arrived home after Ayumi’s mom had dropped her off. Now she knew going out wasn’t a particularly good idea, it was the last night Inuyasha had given her to be back in her era and she knew she wouldn’t be back until the early hours of the morning, but the four girls had this night planned for months and the tickets were non-refundable. So she had only one option and she tried to get Inuyasha to give her at least one more day but once he had his mind set on something there was no changing it. She knew that if she didn’t go through the well in a manor of minutes he would be there to drag her through the well by her hair, so there she stood having an internal debate on what she should do. ‘Do I go inside change, maybe shower, pack some food? Or do I just grab my backpack and go as is?’ She was wasting time and she knew it and so the decision was made for her, she stood toward the well house and that was that.

On the other side of the well Kagome’s four closest friends stood around the well waiting patiently, well three of them were. “If she’s not through that well in the next five minutes I’m going in.”

“Inuyasha… Don’t be hasty, the sun has just come up. You can’t expect her to be here as soon as the sun crosses the horizon, and besides, she usually brings that ninja food back. If you rush her she won’t remember.” Miroku tried to reason.

“Keh!” Was the only response he got in return. Just as he and Sango were turning around to wait in the village the well activated and out fell a very different looking Kagome. “What are you wearing, wench?!” Asked a very shocked hanyou.

Kagome was not wearing her typical school uniform, more the complete opposite. Everything she wore was something none of them had ever seen before, even the fabric was foreign. Her eyes were very dark and looked huge with the thick black lines on the very ends of her eyelids, her hair was poker straight with bright red and blue streaks running down random places from the top of her head, her shirt was ripped and had different places and dates scrawled all down the back, her wrists were covered in some kind of bracelets and some were thick leather wristlets with dulled spikes shooting off of them, missing was her usual green miniskirt and replacing it were faded gray pants that were so tight they looked like a second skin and there was a huge hole in one of the knees, her feet were clad in some flat footed shoes that had stars on the outside ankle. “What is wrong with what I am wearing, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked him slowly. Nobody really knew how to reply, this Kagome looked darker, more dangerous and everyone - outside of Inuyasha - were growing increasingly scared of her new look.

“Why are you dressed like-“

“Screw off. We don’t have time for this let’s go shard hunting” Kagome snapped, causing everybody’s eyes to go round as they all turned their attention to the shocked and angry hanyou. Shippo, who was standing midway between the well and Miroku and Sango quickly scurried onto Miroku’s shoulder half hiding and half needing to see the exchange. 

“What did you just say?” Inuyasha’s voice raised in volume getting closer and closer to a full yell.

That was the final straw for Kagome, “I said screw off. I had last night planned for months! My friends and I found out our favourite band was playing so we bought tickets to see them! I had it planned perfectly, I would say I had a test on Friday, You would give me until Monday morning to get back, then I would go to the concert on Saturday and have Sunday to catch up on the lack of sleep from Saturday! But then you had to demand I be back on Sunday! So here I am! Ready to go jewel hunting! And what are we doing? Wasting the time I could be using to sleep, arguing with you and not hunting for the stupid jewel shards! And another thing! You cannot judge how I look when you are the one who would not give me an extra day! I only just got home when I came through the well, I barely had time to grab my bag!”

A slack jawed Inuyasha looked like he might shrivel under her glare, by now the other three had decided they would leave before Kagome’s rage was focused on them. Kagome left soon after the others to get ready to go. Leaving a shellshocked hanyou to watch her go. ‘Damn, I could really get used to those pants’ he thought as he sat low on his haunches and tilted his head to get a better view of the sight he was quite enjoying. He didn’t rejoin the group until a few minutes later.


End file.
